1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric training apparatus as typified by exercise therapy apparatus, such as an ergometer and a treadmill, and electric fitness machines, such as an electric fitness bicycle and an electric walking machine, and to an exercise control method for the electric training apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in an exercise therapy apparatus as typified by a related-art ergometer, a pedal rotation speed is detected, and a load torque on the pedals is detected based on a value of a current flowing through a load motor. Further, the load motor is controlled by determining an exercise load based on the obtained detection values of the rotation speed and the load torque.
For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 8-280840, there is disclosed a training apparatus configured to perform, when adjusting an exercise load for an exercising person, load adjustment based on a difference between a detected pulse rate and a target pulse rate within a range equal to or less than an appropriate upper limit load value in order to prevent the detected pulse rate from exceeding the target pulse rate. However, the appropriate upper limit load value can only be set prior to exercise.
Further, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-113622, there is disclosed an exercise training machine control device including a load adjustment unit that is configured to decrease the load to a minimum level based on vital signals (blood oxygen level, blood pressure, electrocardiographic signal, and pulse sensor) of the exercising person, or based on a load decrease instruction received from outside the device. However, load adjustment cannot be performed based on how “easy” or how “hard” the exercise feels to the exercising person.